


Что-то случилось

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — сказал он твердо. — Время пришло, понимаешь? Я ждал знака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то случилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Анхеллики ))

Рассвет выкрасил небо в золотой и нежно-розовый. Многоэтажка, к которой их подвез агент, казалась застывшей во времени унылой громадиной: ни красоты, ни монументальности. Обычная серость и скука, даже взгляду не за что зацепиться.  
Шоичи натянул шарф на нос, почти до самых очков, и первым выбрался из машины.  
С другой стороны гулко хлопнула дверь — звук спугнул ворон, нахально рассевшихся на перекладинах качелей на детской площадке. Шумно хлопая крыльями, вороны с карканьем разлетелись в разные стороны.  
Шоичи потоптался на грязном снегу, поежился, а потом приспустил на кончик носа очки, разглядывая место, где им предстояло жить ближайшую неделю.  
Бьякуран подошел, легко ступая по хрусткому снегу и шумно выдыхая слова вместе с облаками пара. Вид у него был воодушевленный.  
— Ты только посмотри, какая дыра! — восхитился он, обнимая Шоичи за плечи.  
Шоичи скосил на него взгляд, а потом кивнул.  
Из машины шустро выбрался их местный «агент». Это был грузный мужчина за сорок, с плутоватыми, глубоко посаженными крошечными глазками и масляной улыбкой. Он был суетливым и расторопным, старался угодить любой ценой, но что-то в его виде настораживало.  
Шоичи он был неприятен.  
— Знаешь, Шо-тян, — громко сказал Бьякуран. — Я думаю, это будет даже интересно. Как думаешь, здесь могут быть тараканы?  
Агент старательно заулыбался, увидев, что на него смотрят. Японского он явно не знал, и поэтому ничего не ответил.  
— Прошу вас, — суматошно отряхивая несуразное, будто с чужого плеча, пальто, заговорил он. — Прошу, давайте я покажу вам квартиру.  
Бьякуран насмешливо качнул растрепанной головой и пошел вперед. Агент побежал следом за ним, смешно оскальзываясь на рассыпчатом снегу.  
Шоичи покачал головой, взял сумку с вещами и направился следом, разглядывая выпрямленную спину Бьякурана. Высокий, тонкий, весь в белом — в этом месте он смотрелся неуместно, будто пришелец с другой планеты.  
Как ни странно, но Бьякуран, несмотря на то, что его всю жизнь окружало лишь самое лучшее, был удивительно непривередлив. Он ел самую простую пищу, предпочитал дешевые сладости, и ему было все равно, где и как спать. А места, подобные этому, приводили его в бешеный восторг: это было словно соревнование с самим собой, борьба за выживание, доказательство, что он может все.  
Шоичи вспомнил, что в университетском общежитии все считали Бьякурана едва ли не принцем, в то время как Шоичи наблюдал за ним с максимально близкого расстояния и знал, что «принцем» там даже не пахло.  
Бьякуран умел производить выгодное впечатление.  
Нужная квартира оказалась на четвертом этаже.  
Пока агент гремел ключами, пытаясь найти нужный из целой связки одинаковых, Бьякуран негромко напевал себе под нос. Шоичи сонно поглядывал на соседние двери, мечтая лишь о том, как зайдет внутрь, разденется и проспит до вечера — перелет оказался слишком утомительным. Он так волновался, что не смог поспать в самолете.  
Наконец, звякнул замок и агент, загнанно улыбаясь, открыл дверь:  
— Прошу, — засуетился он. — Не стесняйтесь. Места здесь тихие. Никому нет дела, что происходит за ближайшей стенкой. Можете даже стрелять, никто не почешется.  
Он неловко засмеялся над собственной шуткой.  
Бьякуран остро взглянул на Шоичи. Несмотря на то, что лицо у него было воодушевленное, взгляд оставался ледяным.  
— Неужели, — протянул Бьякуран, и по спине Шоичи легкой щекотной лаской прошелся холодок.  
Смех резко оборвался.  
Глаза у агента забегали, а сам он, казалось, сжался еще больше.  
— Вам обязательно понравится, — пытаясь сгладить неловкость, снова засуетился он. — Здесь есть все необходимое. Я бы не посмел заселить вас в...  
Бьякуран поморщился и прервал его одним движением руки, будто отгоняя назойливую муху. Шоичи понял, что пора.  
— Ключ, — негромко сказал он, глядя на агента поверх очков.  
Тот замер, словно мелкий зверек, пойманный светом фонаря.  
— Вы слышали? — Мягко поинтересовался Бьякуран. Голос у него был обманчиво ласковый.  
— Да, да, конечно! — Закивал тот, суетливо отцепляя нужный ключ от общей связки. — Простите за ожидание. Надеюсь, вам понравится. Мой телефон...  
— Я запомнил, — кивнул Бьякуран, и лицо у агента сделалось таким, что без слов стало понятно: ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы Бьякуран совсем забыл о его существовании.  
Шоичи взял у него ключ, холодно поблагодарил и зашел в квартиру, разуваясь в тесной прихожей.  
Бьякуран остался договариваться с агентом, но Шоичи было уже не до него. Наугад найдя одну из комнат — похоже, она играла роль «гостиной», — он свалил на пол сумку и упал на диван, прикрывая глаза.  
Ужасно, до рези, болел желудок, и Шоичи не мог определить, почему: то ли от волнения, то ли от того, что последний раз он ел вчера днем.  
Шоичи услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и как загрохотал, неловко наткнувшись на вешалку, Бьякуран. Потом послышался скрип половиц и Шоичи открыл глаза, разглядывая склонившегося к нему Бьякурана.  
С его волос капала подтаявшая вода, белая меховая опушка куртки слиплась от влаги.  
Вид у него был заговорщицкий.  
— Я проводил нашего «гостя», — зашептал он, будто кто-то мог их тут услышать. — Мне кажется, мы произвели на него неизгладимое впечатление.  
Шоичи улыбнулся.  
— Ну, разумеется, — ответил он. — Ты был неподражаем. Он еще долго будет помнить тот день, когда по его душу явился «сам».  
Бьякуран рассмеялся и выпрямился, стягивая с себя куртку и бросая ее на диван рядом с Шоичи. Шоичи снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что засыпает.  
— Который час? — сонно спросил он.  
— Восемь, — отозвался Бьякуран, начиная расстегивать на нем куртку. Шоичи приоткрыл один глаз. — Самое время для работы. Ты знал, что утром лучше всего заниматься делами?  
— Разумеется.  
Сквозь немытые окна едва-едва пробивался тусклый свет с улицы.  
У Бьякурана было сосредоточенное лицо, а пальцы — ледяные. Шоичи размотал шарф и ухватил Бьякурана за руку, согревая. Бьякуран улыбнулся.  
— Как думаешь, сможем отыскать кольцо здесь? — Поинтересовался Шоичи деловым голосом.  
Бьякуран нахмурил тонкие брови, а потом отошел.  
Прошелся к окну, выглянул наружу.  
— Я уверен, — усмехнулся он. — Я просто знаю.  
Шоичи пожал плечами, стаскивая верхнюю одежду и оставаясь в легком свитере. Очки он снял и положил на подлокотник, давая отдых утомившимся глазам.  
В голове роились и гудели сотни мыслей и идей. Они только начинали, у них была очень маленькая «команда» и не было даже постоянной базы, но Бьякуран, тем не менее, вел их так уверенно, будто действительно знал все наперед. Это восхищало Шоичи, радовало и пугало одновременно. Иногда ему казалось, что Бьякуран действительно знает все на свете, что он и впрямь пришелец из другого мира, что он умеет просчитывать наперед за сотни шагов, что он читает чужие мысли.  
Степень его доверия Шоичи тоже пугала.  
Иногда он думал, что все должно было сложиться по-другому.  
Например, он не должен был встретиться с Бьякураном. Они не должны были сдружиться. Не должны были зайти дальше странных разговоров о том, что мир прогнил и все надо менять.  
Шоичи считал, что время — это громадная змея с переливчатой чешуей. Где откалываются чешуйки — там случается что-то грандиозное. Или рождается человек, который может перевернуть весь мир.  
Бьякуран виделся ему такой чешуйкой, человеком, рожденным вне времени и пространства, вне общих идеалов.  
И в то же время — Бьякуран был его единственным другом.  
— Задумался?  
Шоичи вздрогнул, мотнул головой и посмотрел на Бьякурана.  
Тот сосредоточенно перекапывал вещи в сумке.  
— Что ты ищешь?  
— Пакет с зефиром, — ответил Бьякуран напряженно. — Не могу без сладкого.  
Шоичи закатил глаза и потянулся на диване.  
— Ты съел последний по дороге сюда. Уже не помнишь?  
Бьякуран застыл и медленно выпрямился.  
— Вот черт. Шо-тян, ты должен был меня предупредить.  
Шоичи пожал плечами, потом поднялся и пошел на кухню. По его просьбе сюда должны были накануне завезти продукты.  
Бьякуран потерянно потянулся следом за ним.  
Найдя электрический чайник, Шоичи залил в него воду и включил в розетку.  
Бьякуран уселся на подоконник, спиной к покрытому изморозью окну. Поежился, дохнул на ладони и спрятал руки в рукава растянутого белого свитера.  
— Когда начнем поиски? — спросил Шоичи, заливая воду в кружки.  
Бьякуран прислонился затылком к холодному окну.  
Последние их «поиски» длились почти месяц, но тогда хозяином одного из колец оказался влиятельный босс, которого было непросто застать без охраны. Пришлось работать сразу вдвоем — Шоичи разработал план и все рассчитал, а Бьякуран сам явился за «добычей».  
Отрезанный палец пришлось выбросить, а добытое таким образом кольцо Шоичи не смог даже взять в руки. Его долго, мучительно выворачивало наизнанку в гостиничном туалете, а Бьякуран дежурил у двери, усевшись в белых брюках прямо на плиточный пол.  
— Завтра, — подумав, ответил Бьякуран. — Да, завтра — в самый раз. Сегодня вечером должен позвонить осведомитель.  
— Хорошо.  
Шоичи поставил две кружки с горячим чаем на стол, и Бьякуран сразу же схватился за свою, чудом не обжигая ладони. Шоичи копошился в настенных ящиках, пытаясь понять, привезли ли сладкое, как он просил. Найдя зефир, он положил пакет перед Бьякураном.  
— Ты настоящий друг, — обрадовался тот.  
Шоичи улыбнулся, отпивая чай.  
Недели им могло бы хватить, если действовать быстро, четко и тихо, не слишком обращая на себя внимание.  
Шоичи не знал, чем запугал итальянского босса Бьякуран, но их не преследовали и не искали.  
Шоичи даже не знал, жив ли он.  
Впрочем, он и не хотел знать.  
— Шо-тян...  
Шоичи вздрогнул и посмотрел на Бьякурана.  
— Ты без очков совсем как другой человек, — сообщил ему тот, отставляя чай и с любопытством подаваясь вперед. — Это странно.  
— Не страшно жить в одной квартире с незнакомцем? — усмехнулся Шоичи.  
Бьякуран покачал головой.  
— Это я у тебя должен спрашивать, — отозвался он, странно улыбаясь. — Ты даже не можешь знать, кто с тобой разговаривает — «твой я» или кто-то другой, похожий на меня.  
Шоичи усмехнулся.  
Он считал все эти разговоры глупостью, но Бьякуран подчас был настолько серьезен, что Шоичи невольно задавался вопросом: может, он не видит дальше привычного?  
Ведь Бьякуран был рожден от чешуйки Змеи-Времени, как знать, что за секреты он прячет за своей улыбкой и внимательным, изучающим взглядом.  
— Пей чай, — сказал Шоичи спокойно. — Мы должны выспаться, чтобы завершить поиски как можно скорее.  
— Скучный, ужасно скучный, — довольно сказал Бьякуран, но послушно взялся за чашку.  
Шоичи выглянул в окно и увидел, что на детскую площадку снова слетелись вороны, а с посеревшего неба посыпался пушистый белый снег.  
Чай приятным теплом обволакивал внутренности, согревал смерзшийся комок на месте сердца. Шоичи почувствовал, что его немного отпускает: ледяное напряжение, мучившее его всю последнюю неделю, начинало тускнеть. Желудок болел, но уже как-то фоново, привычно. Бьякуран поглядывал на него хитро, будто знал великую тайну, постичь которую было невозможно, если ты не особенный. Бьякуран всегда был особенным, Шоичи — нет.  
Иногда Шоичи совсем не понимал, что в нем такого. Бьякуран с таким удовольствием рассказывал ему о других мирах, золотых полях и кровавых закатах, мирах, где они вместе были на вершине, где одним движением можно было все разрушить, а другим — создать из пепла, что Шоичи порой начинал думать, а почему бы и нет. Наверное, именно после таких рассказов он и позволил увлечь себя мыслью, что мир можно изменить, стоит только пожелать.  
И достать кольца.  
— Ты мрачный, — заметил Бьякуран, отставляя кружку.  
Шоичи краем глаза увидел, что чая в ней осталось почти столько же, сколько было в самом начале. Зато сладкого стало вполовину меньше, и куда в него столько лезет.  
— Мне не по себе, — признался Шоичи, глядя на свои руки.  
Руки как руки — широкие ладони, на одном запястье часы, на другом — шрам, прикрытый напульсником. Тонкий серебряный ободок кольца — обычного, не из тех, что они ищут.  
Шоичи никогда бы не смог прикоснуться к тем самым кольцам, зная, что их снимали с трупов. Бьякуран был совершенно не брезгливым, несмотря на репутацию принца в белом — иногда он возвращался в их общую квартиру весь пыльный, на одежде бурели пятна, и Шоичи догадывался, что кровь была не его.  
Иногда Бьякуран приходил и просил забинтовать ему руки. Просто потому что где-то далеко кто-то плохо с ним обошелся.  
«Где-то далеко», он так и говорил. И смотрел дико, когда Шоичи спрашивал, где это.  
«Это где-то далеко, Шо-тян, — отвечал он, и смотрел насквозь. — Ты тоже там был. Но это не ты. Я бы запомнил».  
От таких слов Шоичи всегда продирала дрожь. Возвращались смутные воспоминания о снах, которые снились ему в подростковом возрасте: об устройстве, которое позволяло ему путешествовать в другие миры. О запахе гари, когда он попал в разрушенный город. О замерзшем городе. О трупах, валявшихся прямо на дорогах. О белой фигуре, парившей в воздухе. У белой фигуры было выпачканное красным лицо.  
Лицо, которое Шоичи никак не мог потом вспомнить.  
Когда Бьякуран заявил, что знает, где искать очередное кольцо, Шоичи накрыло ощущение, близкое по силе к панике. Он не хотел, чтобы Бьякуран снова приносил отрезанные пальцы. Ему хватило одного, он до сих пор помнил это ощущение: абсолютная ирреальность происходящего, посеревший мертвый палец с кольцом и чудившийся ему иллюзорный трупный запах.  
Его желудок до сих пор сжимался при одной мысли об этом.  
Кольцо Бьякуран, поглядев на него, завернул в черную бархатную ткань и спрятал.  
Шоичи никогда не спрашивал, куда именно.  
— Ничего, Шо-тян, — понимающе сказал Бьякуран. — Я знаю, где его искать. И как его достать.  
— Как всегда, — хмыкнул Шоичи. — Ты все знаешь наперед.  
Бьякуран пожал плечами под растянутым белым свитером, потянулся и зевнул.  
— Я много что знаю, — сказал он рассеянно. — Иногда мне кажется, что моя голова вот-вот лопнет от обилия знаний. Знаешь, что мне помогает в таких случаях?  
Шоичи знал, но все равно подыграл:  
— И что же?  
— Мысль, что все это происходило не со мной, — сообщил Бьякуран тускло. — Я столько раз был там, видел все своими глазами, мне шептали по ночам, я сходил с ума, умирал, рождался, разрушал, любил, пытался спасти… И все равно это был не я. Мне… только предстоит.  
Шоичи потер глаза и допил чай.  
— Знаешь, чего я только ни разу не делал? — спросил Бьякуран.  
Его голос вдруг стал очень задумчивым и очень грустным. Шоичи почувствовал, что не хочет, чтобы Бьякуран продолжал. Потому что это ему не понравится. Шоичи уставился в окно, на детскую площадку, облюбованную воронами, и вздохнул:  
— Что?  
Бьякуран отвернулся от него, подумал. И сообщил:  
— Никогда не получалось… впрочем, забудь. Забудь, это глупости. В этот раз получится. Я обещаю.  
Шоичи пожал плечами, поставил остывшую кружку и встал. Проходя мимо Бьякурана, он улыбнулся:  
— Я спать хочу. Ты идешь?  
— Нет, иди, Шо-тян, — легко отозвался Бьякуран.  
Шоичи показалось, что в его голосе было облегчение, будто он едва не выболтал то, о чем болтать совсем не хотел. У них случалось такое: редко, но все же. Иногда Бьякуран забывался, увлекался и начинал выдавать бешеный поток информации, от которого у Шоичи подчас пухла голова. Он рассказывал о странных болезнях, неизведанных землях, фантастических технологиях. Говорил о неслучившихся войнах, якобы известных боссах, о неизученной силе.  
Шоичи слушал его вполуха — ему было интересно, но в то же время он понимал, что Бьякуран обычный фантазер. Он был странным, общительным и притягательным, он нравился людям, но люди не слишком нравились ему. Почему-то Шоичи был исключением. Он и общаться с Бьякураном не хотел, слишком тот был заметным.  
Но Бьякуран сам вцепился в него, всеми правдами и неправдами втиснулся в его жизнь и перетянул на свою сторону. А теперь Шоичи помогает ему воровать чужие пальцы с кольцами.  
Шоичи передернулся, снял джинсы, свитер и скользнул под одеяло. Кровать в комнатке была узкая, но Шоичи хватило с головой.  
Он начал проваливаться в сон, когда послышался скрип половиц — Бьякуран не вынес пяти минут одиночества на кухне и, шурша пакетом с зефиром, пришел к нему.  
Матрас прогнулся от дополнительной тяжести, одеяло натянулось. Шоичи вцепился в край, пока его не оставили голым.  
Бьякуран молчал, сидя к нему спиной. Шоичи вздохнул и ворчливо сказал:  
— Ну что опять?  
Бьякуран отложил пакет и повернулся. Глаза у него были грустные.  
— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — сказал он твердо. — Время пришло, понимаешь? Я ждал знака.  
— Дождался?  
Бьякуран передернул плечами и встал. Прошелся по комнате взад-вперед, потом остановился:  
— Там, где-то далеко… что-то случилось. У меня болит сердце, Шо-тян. Так сильно болит.  
Шоичи почувствовал, как во рту становится очень сухо.  
— Что это значит? — осторожно спросил он.  
Почему-то стало холодно.  
Бьякуран покачал белобрысой головой.  
— Это значит, что там кто-то сделал мне очень больно, — отозвался он. — Кто-то очень важный. Понимаешь?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Шоичи. — Бьякуран, что случилось?  
— Пообещай мне две вещи, — сказал Бьякуран тускло. — Первая — не бей меня после того, что я сейчас сделаю.  
— А что ты собираешься сделать? — подозрительно спросил Шоичи.  
Бьякуран подошел ближе, сел на корточки возле кровати. Потянулся к лицу Шоичи, но тот не дался.  
— Ты что?  
— Поцеловать тебя пытаюсь, глупый Шо-тян, — раздраженно сказал Бьякуран. — Замри и не дыши. Хотя нет, дыши. И не двигайся.  
Шоичи послушался, сам не понимая, почему.  
Бьякуран целовал странно, будто его мучила жажда и он пытался напиться. Шоичи старательно дышал и не двигался, слишком удивленный для того, чтобы вырываться. Пожалуй, это было даже приятно — у Шоичи никогда не было предубеждений или еще чего-то подобного. Просто он никогда не думал, что Бьякуран захочет его поцеловать.  
Когда Бьякуран отодвинулся, глядя на него хмуро, исподлобья, Шоичи не сразу понял, что должен что-то сказать.  
— Ну… — выдавил он. — А какая вторая вещь?  
Бьякуран вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли — на мгновение Шоичи испугался.  
— Второе, — сказал Бьякуран спокойно. — Второе — никогда не умирай, Шо-тян. Никогда не умирай раньше меня. Я так устал искать способ спасти тебя, у меня так болит сердце. Слышишь?  
— Слышу, — ошарашенно сказал Шоичи.  
Бьякуран горько улыбнулся и положил голову на край постели.  
— Вот и хорошо, — сказал он успокоенно. — Вот и славно, Шо-тян. А теперь отдыхай.  
Шоичи послушно завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза.  
Сон не шел. Зато вспомнилось лицо того человека из его снов.  
И этот человек был ему хорошо знаком.


End file.
